


Courage

by spooky_n_spunky



Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Get together fic, M/M, drunk boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_n_spunky/pseuds/spooky_n_spunky
Summary: A small get together one shot. It's college aged Richie and Eddie, who go out to a bar for the night. Afterwards they go back to Eddie's place to sleep.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Present [One Shots] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @lostgirlgrande on twitter! she's so fucking sweet and the cutest please go check her out. prompt: get together reddie

Richie looked around the crowded bar, in his hand he held a tumblr of whiskey. It was a Friday night so it wasn't surprising to see a large amount of people in the building. All with friends and laughing as they chatted and drank alcohol. Richie pulled out his phone. He opened his messages, sending one to his friend Eddie.

**_Richie:_ ** _Hey are you here yet?_

Richie placed his phone on the counter in front of him as he took a sip of his drink. Him and Eddie always spent every Friday night at this bar together, ever since they both turned 21 this past year. It was a comforting ritual and helped get their minds off the school work that they constantly stressed over. In front of Richie his phone buzzed, it was Eddie texting him back.

**_Eddie:_ ** _I'll be there in 3 minutes, sorry!_

Richie quickly typed up a message.

**_Richie:_ ** _No problem Eds! See you soon_

He pocketed his phone and took another sip of his drink. He drummed his fingers on the counter of the bar, Richie didn't like waiting by himself for things or people, but that's not something he would tell Eddie. It would just upset him and he would spend half the night apologizing and asking how he could make it up to Richie for making him feel anxious. So Richie sat there, busying himself as he waited for his best friend to show up.

"Hey Richie!" Eddie hollered cheerfully as he walked up to the boy who's name he just called, a calming feeling washed over Richie when he heard his voice. The shorter boy took a seat next to Richie, with a bright smile on his face. "Sorry I ran late. I was working with Ben on a project and didn't realize what time it was. You haven't been here too long?"

Richie shook his head, "Only like 15 minutes. Just long enough to get started." He raised his drink and then brought it to his lips, tipping it back and finishing it off. Eddie pouted in response.

"You started without me? I'm hurt." Richie looked over at his friend, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him seeing that stupid _cute as shit_ pout on Eddie's face. He took a second, just staring at his friend before he snapped out of it.

"That's your fault for taking so long, spaghetti." Richie winked and waved at the bar tender.

Eddie huffed, a look of disgust on his face. "Not my fault I was actually working on homework. Also, I've told you to not fucking call me that."

"To bad spagheds, you're friends with me so you get to deal with the nick names." Richie smirked and Eddie rolled his eyes as the bar tender walked up to the two of them. They ordered their drinks, Richie another whiskey and Eddie got a bloody mary. They both sat in silence for awhile, each enjoying their own drinks. The two had been friends for a long time. When they met their sophomore year of high school they quickly took a liking to each other and started to do everything together. And that never changed even after they started college.

Richie looked over at Eddie, checking him out as discreetly as he could. The smaller boy was wearing a soft pink polo shirt with some simple black jeans. The look was simple, but it fit him well. When Richie met Eddie he not only quickly found a friend in him, but he also found himself falling in love with the boy. He couldn't help himself. He just found everything about Eddie endearing, especially his little ticks or how he always tried to clean things if he could. Eddie could do just about anything and Richie would probably think it was the cutest shit he had ever seen. But he wouldn't ever tell Eddie that, oh no Richie was going to keep these feelings to himself. Eddie switched his focus from his drink to look back a Richie a soft smile on his face. "What's on your mind, Rich?" 

Richie gulped and just shrugged, "Nothing much, Eds. What about you?"

Eddie just shrugged back. "Nothing really either, just enjoying my drink and being with you." Richie smiled back and took a sip of his drink. The next couple of hours continued on like this, with the two boys enjoying their drinks and talking about the small things.

~~~~~

Richie and Eddie stumbled into Eddie's apartment, both guys clearly drunk. Eddie's place was a shorter walk from the bar and so Richie had asked if he could spend the night, he didn't want to have to walk all the way home. Eddie had agreed that it would be better if he stayed the night. Richie made his way over to the couch and flopped down. He said something, but nothing could be made out since his face was fully in one of the throw pillows. "What did you say?" Eddie asked with a hiccup, walking over to stand next to the couch. Richie rolled a bit so that way his face was visible.

"I said, 'anks for lettin me spend teh night, now goodnight." Richie slurred out and flopped his face back onto the pillow. Eddie looked him over, even though Richie was wearing one of his hideous Hawaiian shirts that he had paired with some old torn blue jeans, he still looked absolutely beautiful to Eddie. You see, when Richie was falling in love with Eddie, the smaller boy had been doing the same. He found his best friend's loud obnoxious mouth and stupid style to be the things he loved most about Richie. When most people rolled their eyes at Richie's horrible jokes, Eddie would be on the floor dying of laughter. So with every joke Richie told, Eddie fell deeper in love.

Eddie shifted on his feet for a second before grabbing onto Richie's arm pulling him off the couch. "What're ou doin?" Richie asked as he was tugged off the couch.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch alone." Eddie said, and pulled Richie down the hall into his room.

"Why not? I've slept on your couch plenty of times before tonight."

"Yeah, well I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Eddie didn't know if it was the alcohol or if he was tired of quietly pining, or both. But the way Richie was looking at him made Eddie just want to spill his guts about his feelings. And well, thanks to the many drinks he had that night he just might.

"Awh, Eddie bear wants a cuddle buddy." Richie teased.

"I do." Eddie looked at him seriously. He grabbed the edge of Richie's shirt and pulled him forward. Their faces were only a few inches apart now, and Eddie could feel Richie's breath fan over his face. Richie looked panicked, he clearly was surprised and didn't know what to do.

"Ed-ddie?" Richie stuttered out, "What're you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time." The shorter boy whispered and grabbed onto Richie face, crashing their lips together. Richie let out a sound, kind of like a squawk, of surprise. He took a minute to process what was going on, but soon enough he wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and kissed him back. He felt Eddie smile in the kiss before pulling away. Richie stared at him with wide eyes. He was light headed and a little dizzy.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Richie asked in disbelief. Eddie shrugged.

"I think the alcohol finally gave me the courage." The brunette said with a giggle. Richie grinned.

"Well I'm glad. So uh...does this mean that you like me?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Well yeah duh, you idiot."

Richie beamed, "Well good, because I like you too spagheds."

Eddie groaned and pulled away, he kicked off his shoes as he crawled into his bed. Richie followed suit getting his shoes off and climbing onto the bed next to Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Don't deny it, you love the nick names Eds."

Eddie shook his head, "I do not, never did never will."

"But you like me, so you must like them. Don't lie." Richie wiggled his eyebrows and Eddie sighed.

"Okay fine, maybe I do a little bit." He mumbled and laid his head down on Richie's shoulder. The taller boy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on top of Eddie's curls.

"So, Eds. Now that we know we like each other, what should we do?"

Eddie looked up at him. "Hm, cuddle for the night, maybe kiss a few more times. And then talk about it in the morning when we're less drunk?"

Richie nodded in agreement, "Yeah sounds good to me."

The brunette smiled and snuggled in closer. Richie leaned down kissing Eddie's soft lips and letting out a sigh of content.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another christmas present lol oops


End file.
